galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Malsuth
The Malsuth (Actual Name: Homo Identificantur) are a race of beings that evolved in the Verion Cluster, hailing from Malsuth Prime. They look identical to Terrans on the outside. They take inspiration culturally from the Roman Empire of Earth, and are a modern superpower in the Verion Cluster. Society and Government Current Government In AE 3008, or 2175, the Malsuth Admiralty Board reformed the Malsuth Government. In response to expansion of Malsuth space, and lack of high-speed communications to keep track of everything. Malsuth space was divided into several De Jure Kingdoms, with De Jure Duchies making up every Kingdom. These Kingdoms turned the Malsuth into a feudal monarchy with a consitution guerenteeing the rights of the citizens of every Kingdom. There are four Malsuth Kingdoms, and the Kingdom of Trayn. The Kingdom of Malsuth, the Kingdom of Scythia, the Kingdom of Dacia, and the Kingdom of Tarraconensis. Monarch The current Empress of the Malsuth Empire and Queen of the Kingdom of Malsuth is Camilla Lucia Vitus. Former Governments The Government of the Malsuth was formerly Constitutional Monarchy. The Emperor/Empress chooses his heir, who he/she beleves to be the most competent to take over the empire. The day-to-day managing of the Empires realm is done by the Council, a group of 60 represenatives elected from Malsuth worlds. The Emperor/Empress fufilled a role comparable to Prime Minister or President. The Council became slow, devisive and ineffective shortly after their election, and were dissolved along with the post of Emperor/Empress by current Admiral Alandressa Sobaski. The former Malsuth government is a Military Junta, with 16 Admirals taking total control over Malsuth politics. Most are military leaders, with 'minister' Admirals being appointed who are competent commanders with experiese in economic, political, and diplomatic spheres. It is advised by a small Civillian Senate, which gives suggestions on what the people want. It is the most stable government after the Emperors, leading the Malsuth through a new goldern-age in the stars. Economy The Malsuth economy is a mixed economy, with high taxes and high returns for the taxes. All citizens are guarenteed universial health-care and education. There are safety nets for the poorer strata in Malsuth society, making sure no one is required to live on the streets or starve. The economy has high regulation to maintain a high standard of living for workers, and to make sure those who do own corporations or buisnesses make a profit. Most essensial utilities, such as power, water, transporation, police, fire, medical services, are owned by the government, with only Transportation having a small, private ownership sector. Most other things have a government-owned presence, but still are primarily privately owned. Things such as farming, shipping, manufacturing, non-medical services, and other things. Biology A Carbon Based lifeform emerging from Malsuth IV (Prime.) They are based off of Dextro-Amino Acids, like most life on their homeworld. Their organ's and organ systems are basicly the same as a Humans, providing the same functions. Their "kidneys" as you can call them, have the function of two kidneys, the gallbladder and a liver. Their blood is hemovanadin, when exposed to Oxygen it turns Mustard-Yellow, it is also not an oxygen carrier. Along with Hemocyanin to carry oxygen around their blood. When deoxygenated, it turns colorless, and when provided with oxygen, it turns blue. Their homeworld is a colder planet, with less sunlight reaching the surface than of Earth, along with large amounts of cloud cover. Leading to the Malsuth having no darker skin than a European coming from the center of Switzerland and more North up. Population The current Malsuth population is 42 billion Malsuth civillians. The Empire also houses a small population of several thousand Itanan's in the Kingdom of Malsuth's frontier. Native Malsuth: 42 billion *Kingdom of Malsuth: 23 billion *Kingdom of Scythia: 10 billion *Kingdom of Dacia: 7 billion *Kingdom of Tarraconensis: 2 billion Itanan Malsuth: 3,400, Kingdom of Malsuth Year Reference Emerged as a power in the cluster in 2167, or AE 3000 Language Malsuth language is comparable to Latinish-English. History Malsuth were a race to quickly reach the stars, although have recently have been welcomed to the community who has ship-mounted FTL drives. 'Early History' Malsuth Early-History is somthing that is not focused on by modern Malsuth. Although artifacts from civilizations of antiquity are currently still being uncovered, they are few in number as the Malsuth turn their eyes to the stars. Pre-Spacefaring Pre-History (Pre-History to 3000 B.E) The Malsuth are evolved primates, similitar to humans externally. They spread across the equatorial regions for most of their history, as Malsuth Prime was a hostile world. Most of their history was spent working at civilization, and most civilizations were isolated before the rise of small nation-states and city-states. As they came into conflict, and contact, regions of the equator began to expand their knowledge of eachother. Pre-Du'Lena Hegemony Period 3000 B.E - 1300 B.E) The Pre-Empire period was marked by the rise of powerful and rich city-states in the Vendoland and Ulana regions of Malsuth Prime. They were traders, plying the oceans, plains, mountains and other regions for new clients to expand their wealth. They found the nomads of the Idela steppe, the barbarians in the Du'Lena foothills, the herders of the Gelina mountains, and the Malsuth peoples of the Imperitus plains. The Malsuth peoples were an advanced people, divided amongst their city-states made of Marble and Chalk-like stone. Du'Lena Hegemony Period (1300 B.E - 1212 B.E) The Barbarians of Du'Lena were another dis-unified people of this period. They were unified between 1300 B.E (Before Empire) and 1290 B.E by Gel'Haris Velkris, a Du'Lena minor Khan. They swept out of the Du'Lena foothills in a horde, conquering and pillaging all powers in their way and forming the second largest empire before the modern Malsuth Empire. The Du'Lena Hegemony was the result of these conquests, it unified the equatorial region under a single banner from 1285 B.E to 1212 B.E when it collapsed upon the succession of Gel'Haris Velkris's son, Uli'Sar Velkris, and the following divisions of the Khanates. The Hegemony, although short-lived, forged the unified national Malsuth identity. Conquests of the North (1212 B.E - 300 B.E) The Malsuth after the collapse of the Du'Lena Hegemony, slowly rebuilt their trading empires. The first Malsuth nation was formed around 830-820 B.E. It was a small, isolated state which held little influence over the Vendoland Empire. During this period, the Malsuth expanded north on their world. Forming colonies to expand their own influence and population, and to mine the lucrative resources of the North, mainly platinium and silver. The North itself was an inhospitible place, suprisingly inhabitied by the Nel'Gesar, Ul'Kal'Rik, and Del'Far tribes. They were cultural groups, divided amongst themselves and against other tribes. They were unable to resist the expansion from the south, as they were stone-age tribes attempting to resist metals and diseases brought by the peoples from the South. The North was conquered and civilized under the empires of the Vendoland, Ulana and Idela. Early Empire Era (300 B.E - 400 A.E) The Early Empire Era was marked by the transformation of the Malsuth nation from a feudalistic society with a decentralised government, to a centralised state ruled over by a single Emperor. It expanded slowly during this period, annexing uninhabited lands in the southern archipelegalos and the bordering foothills to their plains. They were the first nation to maintain a small standing army of 20,000 men, numbering 4 Legions of 5,000 troops each. They were attacked around 84 B.E by the Vendoland Merchant Republic. It was a decisive tactical and strategic Imperial victory, forcing the Vendoland out of lands and allowing the Malsuth to annex them for the Empire. This marked the Empire into equatorial politics, giving them influence over the other powers. Empire Era (400 A.E - 1500 A.E) The Empire's entry into politics outside of their region marked them joining in the colonization of the North. They colonized regions of the north close to them, annexing the tribes their and forcefully annexing them culturally. The Empire was a mono-cultural nation, making sure all peoples under them were the same culture. Their northern conquests brought them into conflict with the Idela, fighting a war to a stalemate from 532 A.E to 545 A.E. The war ended when the Malsuth earned a decisive strategic victory at the Jelkara Plains, which led to the annexation of Idelan border regions and several major Idelan colonies. They did the same to the newly annexed Idelans that they did to the tribes in the north. As the Empire grew, it developed into a superpower, rivaled only by the Vendoland Empire still. There were still smaller nations and cities to annex during this period, however the Malsuth and the Vendoland were the most prominent nations. Dual-Power Era (1500 A.E - 1900 A.E) The Malsuth Empire grew quickly, annexing smaller nations around them until they were stopped by a coalition of the Vendoland, Idela and 6 other nations at the Seige of Idela at 1548 A.E. Marking the Malsuth retreat to their borders and a era of relative peace on the world. Around 1749 A.E marked the beginning of the Malsuth Industrial Revolution, with factories and other Victorian-esqe production techniques spreading throughout the world. It marked the end of small, professional armies and the beginning of national levies that were armed with standard equpitment. Unification Era: (1900 A.E - 2350 A.E) The Unifacation Era started with renewed hostilities between the Malsuth and the Vendoland, starting with the minor skirmish of Jelkara. The skirmish at Jelkara (1984 A.E) marked an Idelan-Vendoland alliance to take back and cut down on the Malsuth Empire's size. It was a showdown between new technologies, such as tanks, bolt-action rifles, artillery and other technology comparable to the WWI or Interwar era technologies on Earth. It was a decisive Malsuth victory, driving the alliance back to the city of Melkara. Melkara was a major Vendoland trading and border city with Idela. The Battle of Melkara (1985 A.E) was a major Malsuth victory, securing an outpost for the Malsuth Military to resupply at as they pushed further into Vendoland and Idela. The Unification Wars, as they are known by the Malsuth, were a series of slow and bloody conflicts fought by the Malsuth against the Vendoland-Idelan Coaliation, which was made up of Vendoland, Idela, and other smaller nations. The war progressed until it hit the Battle of Vendoland (1992 A.E.) This seige lasted only seven to eight hours, and resulted in more than 14,300,000 deaths. It was also the first display of the Nuclear Weapon in military combat, something which was never used again by the Malsuth until conflicts in space began. The Unification Wars ended in 2008 A.E under the Treaty of Idela, which resulted in the annexation of Vendoland, Idela and most other nations on Malsuth Prime. Early Spacefaring Age (2350 A.E - 2450 A.E) Early space faring vessels were chemical rockets designed to put small orbital instalations into orbit, but as the Malsuth unfied during and before this era, funding to the Space Program increased. Allowing for lunar colonization, and later Malsuth II. Asteroid research bases were setup in the single asteroid belt between Malsuth IV and Malsuth V. A design similar to the Bussard Ramjet, it was ignored by research projects for a time until a need for a self-sustaining drive system was required. It was quickly adopted by vessels with several modifications to the design allowing it to be used in an atmosphere and inside of the heliopause of a solar system. Slower than Light Expansion (2450 A.E - 2695 A.E) The Ramjet allowed the Malsuth to expand out of their homesystem, and quickly fill up their home system. Missions were decades long, with funding usually only going to the construction of the vessel and filling it with supplies. Communication between colonies rarely happened due to time lag, and supply shipments were rare. It took decades for the first few Malsuth colonies to be founded, searching for planets that Malsuth could inhabit was difficult. This all changed when a small Colony Fleet discovered ruins on a small planet, habitable although still unsuitable to the Malsuth. In the system they discovered a ruined Stargate, barely workable but still mechanicaly understandable. The fleet returned to the Malsuth system and after nearly two decades, got a work crew out to study the object. After studying the ruined gate, they got a basic idea on how to work it. All Malsuth colony crews were recalled from their destination, and within 30 years, all fleets were working on building a stargate to any prospective system that could support Malsuth life. So beginning the First Wave of Expansion. 'Waves of Expansion (2695 A.E - 2995 A.E)' The Waves of Expansion for the Malsuth are the waves where STL vessels expanded their stargate network to the size it was at First Contact with the Corrundians. First Wave of Expansion (2695 A.E - 2751 A.E) The First Wave began in 2695 (Malsuth Date.) The first Stargate Construction Ships were dispatched to the Core Worlds of the Malsuth Empire. The first stargates were finished in 2711, with the last of the First Wave being finished in 2750. The systems of Bailun, Usia, Olian and Barbers Sun were added to the empire during this wave. With only Barbers Sun being a Dextro-amino acid based biosphere. The current Malsuth Empress was also born in 2745, to the crew of the stargate construction ship "Ilnelaga." in 2703 Second Wave of Expansion (2751 A.E - 2876 A.E) The Second Wave began in 2751, with around 7 pairs of Stargate Contruction Ships being sent out. The first Malsuth weapons also rolled off of the assembly lines, starting up organized piracy and civillian militas to defend Core Worlds of the empire. Piracy was kept to a minimum until the end of the Second Wave, when the first systems were taken over by Pirate factions. The Empire kept a hands off approach to fielding a navy during this wave. This wave ended in 2876, with the third wave starting nearly a week after this wave finished. The systems of Falbuk, Velsala, Halian, Niqual, Squa, Cadia, and Belshief were added to the Stargate Network. Third Wave of Expansion (2876 A.E - 2995 A.E) The Third Wave of Expansion, also known as the "Final Wave" was the last Malsuth Expansion Wave. It started in 2876, nearly a week after the Second Wave ended. This wave was mundane, the same as the last few. New systems taken over by pirates, civillian militas kept the core worlds safe. The only worlds added during this wave were Qetsal, Gemmea, Deltrania, and Huyadan. 'Modern History (2995 A.E - Present)' The Sweden and the Council In the year 2300, the Sweden was launched. It was the first Malsuth naval vessel, it was armed with state-of-the-art technology. It was a Light Destroyer class vessel. Meanwhile, all thoughout the empire, pirate raids into civilized worlds were picking up. The lack of an Imperial response agiated civillians, along with those in the Malsuth ground forces. Knowing that over the centuries, their empire had become decadent and corrupt, a rebellion was launched by tens of thousands of armed civillians and defecting soldiers. In early 2300, before Corrundian first contact, a rebellion happened on Malsuth Prime. It quickly spread to Core Worlds as a rebellion to overthrow the Emperor happened. It was quickly finished, with the Emperor and his family found shot in their palace. A provisional government was installed from Imperial advisors, who transitioned to the Council. A group of elected represenatives from all Malsuth core worlds. Their first vote in Council history put the Emperors chosen heir, Empress Alandressa Sobaski, as Head of State. Corrundian First Contact Shortly after this happened, first contact with the Corrundians was made. Negotiations went smoothly until a Malsuth diplomat made a sarcastic comment about a Corrundian comment on their sovereignty. The Corrundians shot the Malsuth diplomat who made the comment, and attacked the Malsuth with a 40 vessel task group, which later grew to an 80 ship one. Eleven Novvysk-Class Light Frigates and the Sweden made a last stand in orbit of Malsuth Prime, keeping Corrundian fire off of logistical platforms of Imperial importance. After several minutes of pitched fighting, a offer for peace was made by the Corrundian Fleet, most likely from their emperor. It was signed with the conditions of Open Borders for Trade from the Malsuth, and a two way Mutal Threat Defense Treaty. Military Information found here. More Information: Malsuth Imperial Armed Forces Category:Creatione infinitum mundi Category:Races Category:Malsuth